1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine having a speaker for generating effect sounds in response to the state of the game. In particular, the present invention relates to a game machine in which the speaker is installed in a characteristic configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, pin-ball machines such as pachinko machines and game machines such as slot machines generate various effect sounds corresponding to the state of the game. For example, a pachinko machine generates effect sounds when a ball hits a prize hole and causes a movable prize entry gate (attacker) to open. In addition, a slot machine generates effect sounds when a player hits a prize such as a big bonus game, which occurs when the combination of symbols shown on the rotation reel of the slot machine matches a prize combination. These effect sounds inform a player that the player is about to receive game mediums, enhancing the excitement of the player and satisfying the player's interest for the game to a greater degree.
These game machines are equipped with a speaker for generating the above-explained effect sounds. In the conventional game machines, a speaker is installed behind the front cover of the game machine that faces the player. The sound transmitting holes of the speaker are exposed on the front cover of the game machine so as to transmit the effect sounds directly to the player. For example, in a pachinko machine having an upper pan for receiving game balls to be given to the player as the prize balls, the speaker is installed near the pan. In a slot machine, a speaker is installed near a medal receiving pan for receiving pay-out medals.
FIG. 1 shows a standard slot machine 1 that is equipped with an effect sound generating speaker. The slot machine 1 has a speaker, a cabinet 2 inside of which a rotation reel unit, a hopper, and the like are installed, a front door 3 having a set of multiple windows 5, the windows being installed in the front portion of the cabinet 2 so that the front door 3 can be freely opened or closed, a rotation reel 4, a pay-out hole 6, a medal receiving pan 7, an ashtray 8, and a speaker cover 9 having sound transmitting holes 9a. Multiple symbols not shown in the drawing are depicted on the surface of the rotation reel 4, which can be seen through each of the multiple windows 5. When multiple symbols appear on the set of multiple windows 5 in a combination that matches a prize combination during the game, a prescribed number of medals are produced from the pay-out hole 6 into the medal receiving pan 7. The ashtray 8 is installed on the left side of the medal receiving pan 7. The speaker, which generates effect sounds, is attached to the reverse side of the speaker cover 9 on the front door 3. The speaker cover 9 has many small holes which constitute the sound transmitting holes 9a.
However, the sound transmitting holes 9a are exposed on the front portion of the game machine. Therefore, when a malicious player inserts for a prank a wire-shaped object into the sound transmitting holes, the diaphragm of the internal speaker and the like can be damaged. Moreover, when the wire-shaped object penetrates through the diaphragm of the internal speaker and the like, parts installed inside the cabinet such as a hopper and the like can also be damaged.
In addition, since various parts are installed on the back of the front portion of the conventional game machine, the remaining space on the back of the front portion of the game machine is not large enough to accommodate a speaker having a large diameter. Therefore, a speaker having a relatively small diameter is installed on the back of the front portion of the conventional game machine. Such a small speaker cannot generate sounds with a large volume. In addition, such a small speaker cannot produce low frequency sounds in sufficiently a large volume. Hence, when a game machine having a conventional speaker is installed in a game hall where there is an excessive amount of noise, the conventional speaker cannot produce effect sounds in a volume that is large enough to fully reach the player. Therefore, some of the effect sounds generated by the conventional speaker cannot fully satisfy the player's interest for the game.